


Liara T'Soni, Animal Lover

by SapphicaWrites



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Adorable Liara, Canon, Cute, During Canon, F/F, Fish, Fluff, Pets, Set During ME3, space hamster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Liara heads up to Shepard's quarters and finds herself adoring the many pets Shepard keeps there. (Shiara, Fluff, Canon)
Relationships: Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Liara T'Soni, Animal Lover

Liara shut down the holographic display in her office, realising her work as the infamous shadow broker was done for the day. All that intel gathering and decoding the data from the Prothean Archives on Mars, plus of the recent data Javik had been sending them based on what he knew of the Protheans of his cycle.

But Liara knew that while it was imperative she get her work done, rest was also something she needed to consider. She may have been able to live for a thousand years, but she wouldn't live that long without getting some sleep and some food in her belly.

She walked towards the door onto the Normandy's crew deck, looking at her holographic drone, Glyph. The drone had been quite helpful since she'd found it on the Shadow Broker base.

"Glyph, make sure I'm not bombarded with too many messages in the morning," she replied. "I'll be spending the night with Shepard."

"Of course, Doctor," the drone replied in his cheerful monotone voice. "Enjoy your evening."

Liara smiled. She was glad Feron had reprogrammed him to be so polite, especially by having him call her by her name rather than just "Shadow Broker."

Getting a snack from the mess hall quickly, Liara got into the Normandy's elevator, heading towards the first floor where Shepard's quarters was. While she had inherited quarters from Miranda thanks to taking her space on the ship, Liara did like to spend a night in the arms of her girlfriend.

Shepard's strong, firm embrace always warmed her, to the point where she couldn't imagine life without her. She loved the nights they could spend together, Shepard holding her tightly, protecting her and keeping her safe from the dangers of the universe.

Eventually, Liara arrived on the first floor of the ship, walking to Shepard's quarters. As she approached the door, she found a green light over it, signifying that the quarters were currently closed.

Well... just waiting in the room won't hurt, She thought to herself, smiling a little. She looked up at EDI's terminal on the side of the room. "EDI, could you open the door to Shepard's quarters for me?"

"Of course," EDI responded, her holographic orb glowing as the door opened. "Should I tell Shepard you're here?"

"No, She's expecting me," Liara insisted, before entering the room.

Liara walked into Shepard's quarters, still amazed by how big the room was. Cerberus spared no expense in providing Shepard with luxurious comfort. The music player was still turned on, Shepard listening to her Electronic tunes again.

Looking to the left, Liara found herself amazed by the vast fish tank that covered the entire wall. It covered her in a warm, cool blue glow. She touched her hand on the glass, one of the many fish swimming up to it.

Liara giggled.

The fish danced around her fingers, thinking they were food, but soon it swam back into the tank, returning to its fellow sea creatures.

Watching in harmony, Liara sighed. She'd heard that her own people had evolved from ocean life like this, although she hadn't exactly found proof of it. One of the many wonders of archaeology and ancient history that she'd yet to explore, but then again, she hadn't thought about most of her archaeology days in a long time.

As Liara pondered on the past, she heard a soft audible squeak from behind her. Turning around, she saw Shepard's pet hamster in its cage. She'd never gotten round to asking what the little creature's name was, but he was a welcome sight.

Smiling she walked over to the cage and opened it, letting the small little hamster crawl out and into her hands. She stroked his fur, cooing. "Hey there."

The small furry creature wriggled, making Liara chuckle. She sat down, stroking the hamster's fur. He was so soft and gentle. Stroking him felt so soothing to her. Sighing she put him down on a nearby table, letting him scuttle about. She sat there, watching him run around in his little adventure.

She slightly envied the little hamster. He didn't have to worry about the fate of the galaxy or how many people were dying every day. She wished she could have that simpler way of thought, just to let all this go. Maybe she would... when this war would eventually end.

Just then Liara heard the door to her room open, as Shepard walked in, stretching her arms. She groaned. "Man... Who thought being a spectre again would mean so many reports to give." She smiled. "Oh hey, Liara."

"Hello," Liara replied, smiling back at her lover.

Shepard sat next to her on the couch, seeing the hamster out of his cage. "Well, look who's out for a walk."

Liara gulped. "I'm sorry Shepard. I was a little lonely so I took him out of his cage."

The redhead giggled. "It's fine, he needs the exercise. I once took him down to the gunnery control to prank Garrus. Took him five minutes before he realised that it wasn't the Normandy's main gun that was squeaking."

That made the Asari laugh and Shepard just listened. Liara had just the most beautiful laugh in the universe.

"He's not the only thing I know that squeaks," she flirted, making Liara blush,

The Asari rested in Shepard's arms, sighing in content as the little hamster crawled over to them. Shepard stroked her hair tendrils, letting her blue-skinned love feel content. She was so soothing.

"Mmmm... I needed that," Liara stated.

Shepard smiled then looked at the hamster. "You know when all this is said and done... We could get a pet of our own."

"I always wanted a pet," Liara stated. "My mother wouldn't let me have one though, not even a little Kepek fish."

"Well, I know the animal that would be perfect for you," Shepard stated. "A cat. They can just curl up on your desk and keep you company."

"A nice thought," Liara admitted. "But I already have company."

xXx

**Author's note:** Here have another bonus little fic! I didn't mean to post that first Shiara when I did, so I'm releasing this second one as another little bonus! Enjoy the fluff :3


End file.
